In the practical scope of application of the invention, what is sought is to demonstrate the efficiency of the process in the flocculation of the starch slurry, which has been a long-sought objective that has been unsuccessful until now in an effective and continuous manner. This is demonstrated by the lack of implementation on the market. Many tests have been conducted, but either because the nozzles in the sprinkler become plugged or due to a lack of efficiency in the result, among other reasons, the results and treatments have been discarded.
The products used until now have consisted of cationic polyacrylamides, polyamides, polydadmac, polyethylenimines, polyimines, polyvinylamines and mixtures thereof, as well as anionic polyacrylamides, without obtaining any positive result.